


Don't Turn It Down

by orphan_account



Category: IndyCar RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, M/M, Neighbors, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6585067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I heard you singing backstreet boys at 3am and decided to sing along oops’ AU</p>
<p>The person below Alex has started to sing a lot, thankfully he doesn't mind, at least too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Turn It Down

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't imagine writing this with anyone else. I feel like I didn't want to make it too long, but at the same time I feel like it's almost too short. I've been angsty about life lately so here's another thing I wrote in the span of like an hour and a half.

Counting from Sunday, this was the third time this week. Thankfully, being someone who worked second shift and had trouble falling asleep afterwards, Alex wasn’t that pissed. The first night he was annoyed, the third night though, he had looked forward to it.

What had changed the second night was the fact that the person in the apartment below him actually had a decent singing voice. He had been standing in his kitchen looking through what food he could make when it had started again. But this time the music was a tick lower and the person’s singing a bit louder. Instead of making food just yet, he grabbed one of his beers and sat down at his table instead.

Waking up, with his face on his folded arms, Alex realized he had fallen asleep listening to the person below him sing. Checking his beer bottle it was mostly empty; too tired to do much else, he sets it in the sink to take care of tomorrow before work.

Alex hoped there was going to be singing tonight, he had turned down going out with his friends to hopefully hear it again. It was two days after the last singing episode and he was honestly getting used to them. He didn’t want to admit it to himself just yet, but he was looking forward to them.

Right as his movie was finishing, the music started up again. Smiling, Alex started to clean up ruins of the pizza boxes and napkins in front of him. Right as the first song hit the chorus, he started joining in. He couldn’t help himself. This was too much fun. He sang the rest of the song, as did the person below him. Alex would’ve felt bad if his singing had made the other person stop.

Tonight though, there was no second song. Right as he was loading his last dish into the dishwasher he hears a knock on the door. Hoping it’s not the person he does share walls with, since he’s on a corner and on the top floor, he walks quickly 

Opening the door, Alex is surprised at how sturdy the man standing in front of him looks. “Yes?” Is all he can get out, “Hi, I’m Conor, sorry if I bothered you by singing the past few nights. It helps me de-stress.” The man he now knows as Conor chuckles after talking.

“It’s ok, sorry if I startled you with joining in. I’m Alex.” Sticking his hand out, he’s again surprised at how nice the hand now gripping his feels. Before he can say anything else, Conor is speaking again and it takes him a moment to realize what’s been said.

“Do you want to come down and sing together? I’ve got snacks. Please?” Conor is smiling and Alex can’t help himself. He doesn’t have to be at work tomorrow and this is better than staying at home, after all, he did turn down his friends for this.

“Meet you down there in five?” Alex smiles as Conor gives him the apartment number, the first number being the only thing different.


End file.
